By Your Leave
by glowingbadger
Summary: There were a lot of things for which Corrin needed Jakob's perspective and expertise. JakobxFCorrinLEMON


Corrin gazed from her bedroom window and watched the rapidly vanishing silhouette of the wyvern carrying her sisters from her, back to the capitol. She sighed, but managed a smile as she looked down to her lap at the gifts they had brought her; from Elise, a fine assortment of sweets and chocolates (though she refused to divulge where she'd acquired them from), and from Camilla, a collection of the most fashionable and feminine clothing Nohr had to offer. The shut-in princess wasn't certain whether these clothes would suit her, frankly, but she had resolved to at least try them on, since her elder sister had been so considerate to bring them for her. Setting the sweets aside at a table near her window, Corrin picked a dress at random to model for herself in the mirror.

Minutes later, she observed her reflection with a critical eye.

"This… this can't be right..." she muttered to herself. She pulled and rearranged the clothing this way and that, but there was no helping it – the ensemble was quite revealing. The thin black fabric scooped downward at her bust, drawing a daring line across her chest that left little to the imagination, while crossed ribbons and bows down her back cinched the fabric to accentuate her waist. Flitting around her thighs, the frilled skirt reminded her of the uniforms her maids wore, albeit of much finer material. Corrin turned to view herself from all angles, then screwed up her face as she tried to decide how she felt about it.

"Seems like something Camilla would wear, anyway..."

Yet she couldn't help feeling like a child playing grown-up. She was no fool – a little naive due to solitude, perhaps, but not blind. She saw the way the men in her castle eyed her sister. Such glances were reserved for alluring women of her ilk. Corrin sighed once more.

Though, she couldn't help a nagging curiosity. Stuck in her castle-prison, she had never courted or even entertained any men other than her brothers and servants. What would a man think of her? Who could she trust with such an investigation?

A knock on her door interrupted her idle musings.

"Yes?"  
"It's me, my lady," she hear Jakob's unmistakably professional voice, "By your leave, I'd like to clean up if you've concluded your visit with your sisters."

Corrin's eyes widened slightly. It was as if he had been summoned to answer her quandary! Of course Jakob would be the perfect man to discuss the matter with – and not only this, but other matters with which Camilla had set the younger woman's mind racing. She could trust him to speak objectively on the matter, he was sure to be knowledgeable on this as any other matter, and she certainly couldn't deny his particular appeal. Much less could she deny that she had often daydreamed of such an opportunity.

"I- ah, of course, come in!"

The door opened and Corrin did her best to look entirely focused on sizing herself up in the mirror. She knew she heard him stop at the open doorway for a brief moment, but he made no comment, and soon made his way to the table by the window.

It took all of Jakob's discipline and self-control to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. He inwardly congratulated himself on how well he regulated his gaze and attention (clearly his intensive training had paid off in full), but even as he stared resolutely at the near-empty teacups and saucers in his hands, he couldn't shake the image of the princess in such… flattering attire. The princess had grown up, certainly, and her now sizable breasts and hips attested to it. Still, to approach his liege with lust was absolutely unthinkable. Clearly this outfit had been bestowed on her by her sister, yet the butler couldn't help feeling that this was a test delivered from the gods to him personally.

"Jakob?"  
"Yes, Lady Corrin?"

He did seem nervous – was that a good thing?

"I, uh, have a question for you." she said, in what she hoped was a confident and mature tone.

"I am at your disposal as ever, Princess."

"Right, yeah." she gathered her courage and came to stand before him. Well, she figured, there was no better way to ask than to be straightforward. "Am I attractive to you?"

His brow rose, then furrowed, and he set the dishes he'd neatly stacked back onto the table.

"This is… quite sudden, my lady," he began, "though naturally, I can assure you that you and your siblings exemplify royal perfection in all of its-"

"No, no, I mean do _you_ find me attractive?" she pressed, her gaze digging into his eyes, "I, I know I'm not stunning like Camilla, or charming like Elise-"

"Lady Corrin-"

"But I want to know if a man would ever, somewhat, maybe… desire me?"

A short but heavy silence spurred the princess on,

"I have no way of knowing if someone here won't talk to me about it, after all!" she spoke more quickly, "So I'm asking you as someone I trust… am I, perhaps, arousing to you? I know it's silly! And, and I know it probably sounds ridiculous-!"

"Lady Corrin," Jakob said, more firmly now, "There is nothing shameful in seeking affirmation, and I am honored to be sought out as a trusted voice in the matter."

"So then…?" Corrin pressed her question, scanning her butler's always carefully regulated expression.

"I, erm… yes, princess Corrin, you are desirable. To me." he added, as she looked about to interject. She smiled warmly and immediately replied,

"Then will you teach me about those sort of things? Desire, intimacy, that sort of thing?"

"My lady!"

"Camilla keeps alluding to things left and right and, and she even teases me sometimes about not knowing much, but I'll never learn anything about it all cooped up in here! And I, I..." Corrin hadn't even noticed that she's grabbed hold of Jakob's sleeve and had drawn nearer to him, "I trust you..."

"If the king were to find out, there's no telling what he would do."

Corrin was almost relieved to hear that this was Jakob's primary objection.

"He only ever checks up on my combat training, he doesn't care a thing for anything else I get up to so long as it's within these walls." Corrin could see lingering worry in the butler's expression, yet she also realized that their bodies had drawn even closer. With a surge of courage, she stood on her toes and planted her lips against his. He seemed stunned for a moment, but soon moved his head to position their lips more firmly together. The princess' heart raced and she couldn't help smiling into the kiss. Still, she only dared to maintain contact for a few seconds before backing away and grinning up at him,

"See? There's already something we can't tell my father, so there's no harm in you teaching me a little more."

Jakob actually chuckled at this. Corrin blushed; there was something about his smile that made him seem so youthful and charming, rare as such a sight was.

"You have grown devious without my realizing it, princess," Corrin grinned mischievously and took his hand as he spoke, "but, all things considered, I am at your beck and call. I shall, as always, serve you to the best of my capabilities."

Corrin lead him to a couch across the room from her bed, naturally every bit as luxurious yet cold as all of the furnishings of her tower. She gestured for him to sit, and when he obeyed, she surprised him once more by immediately situating herself on his lap, her knees on either side of his waist. His fair complexion flushed scarlet, but he only cleared his throat and awaited her instruction. Instead, she asked,

"Okay, now what?"

"Pardon, my lady?"

"Well, you've more experience with this than I, right?"

Jakob was flattered and startled to learn that his liege assumed he had such experience with matters of pleasure – not that she was entirely incorrect. Earlier in his service to the royal family, he'd sought comfort in the companionship of fellow servers on one or two occasions, and as a studious and fastidious type, he naturally took note of the finer points of the process.

"Well- well yes, I imagine so." he replied.

"Then you'll have to guide me. You're my tutor, right Jakob?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, of course..." his fingertips brushed her jawline, encouraging her to lean in towards him, "then to start, pay attention..." he drew her lips to his, and their kiss began much in the same way as the last. Corrin felt his lips moving against hers gently; there was a sort of massaging movement that she quickly picked up and imitated, "Good, good," he spoke softly, his breath gentle and warm against her face, "now, part your lips." She obeyed and felt his tongue push past her lips. Without realizing, she let out a soft whimper, and even less did she realize the effect this had on her butler. His heart raced as their tongues moved together, and he had to force himself to break from her once more.

"You are a natural, Lady Corrin." he murmured. She smiled, tilting her head coyly, and said,

"I did it right? Was that arousing for you?"

Jakob continued to be taken aback by her bluntness on the matter, and replied,

"A lesser man would have lost all composure, rest assured." refocusing on his tutorship, he continued, "This time, pay attention to my hands." he pulled her a little closer by her hips and kissed her once more. Corrin closed her eyes and focused entirely on his movements. While his lips and tongue were at work, Jakob's fingers wove into her hair, brushing the sensitive skin of her neck and ears. She caught her breath and failed to stifle another little moan into his lips. This time, she noticed how it spurred the man on, how his breath quickened and his touches became more impassioned. Resting her hands on his chest, she could feel his racing heart, his tensed muscles, and she eagerly anticipated learning more. All the while, she couldn't be certain whether the tingling warmth she felt between her thighs was the result of Jakob's body heat, her own arousal, or both. Yet she did know that she wanted more. She wanted this man to be her lover, as she'd imagined countless times before in her girlish fantasies, whenever her sister teased her about her naivete.  
Emboldened by her success thus far, Corrin took Jakob's hands in hers and moved them down her neck to her chest, easing them to her breasts.

"Lady Corrin..!"

"I want to learn everything you can teach me," she said, looking earnestly into his eyes, "Or… have I not reached this part of the lesson yet?"

"If- if my lady wishes it..." Jakob began, but trailed off as he lost himself in the feeling of her body beneath his hands. This was a situation he'd only dared to fantasize about, and yet here he was, cupping her lovely, plump breasts in his hands and squeezing them gently to her apparent pleasure. As for Corrin, she could now unmistakably feel the man's stiffened member against her thigh, and the thought of having this effect on the always-composed Jakob was thrilling to her.

"Mm!" Corrin arched her back towards him as his fingers brushed her nipples, hard and conspicuously pressed against the thin fabric of her dress, "Mm, Jakob, that feels- ahh!" he pinched each of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing them between his fingertips while his palms pressed her breasts together.

"There's still much to experience, princess, if you'll permit me." he said, his gaze at her body unwavering and focused. Corrin bit her lip, then grinned,

"I'll permit it if you'll undress." her hands clumsily fumbled with his cravat as she spoke, "I've never seen a man's body completely, you know… so would you undress for me, please?" Jakob smiled at the endearing way she seemed both so eager and so uncertain of how to proceed. She knew what she wanted, but not how to accomplish it. Well, he thought, he was more than happy to assist.

With his liege still comfortable rested on his lap, Jakob undid his cravat and vest, then stripped himself of these, his jacket, and finally his shirt, leaving them beside him on the couch. In a moment of courage, he mimicked her earlier actions and took her hands, placing them on his toned chest. He grinned with pride at her flushed cheeks and raised eyebrows and let her hands wander over his body. Corrin's lips parted slightly and she ran her hands over his smooth, fair skin. He looked like a marble sculpture, a vision of anatomical perfection; not that she should be surprised, given the rigorous standards he held himself to in all things. Her hands glided across his broad shoulders, then down his chest towards his abs, where her fingernails traced the lines and contours of his musculature. She only glanced back up at his eyes as she heard him let out a soft breath, not even quite a sigh. When she met his gaze, she was captivated by the intensity of his expression.

"Is my body pleasing to you, my liege?"

"Ye- yes, of course..." Corrin practically whispered.

"Excellent." Jakob said, placing a hand on her thigh, "My lady should never be subjected to anything less than perfection." The princess attempted regaining her bearings.

"Well, well then, I suppose you've earned this..." leaning forward toward her butler, she brought a hand to the front of her dress and tugged down the fabric. With a subtle but pleasant bounce, her breasts were revealed in full. She felt his grip on her thigh tighten, as he brought his lips to her nipple, brushing the sensitive flesh. His hot breath sent a chill down her spine as he whispered,

"Beautiful, as expected, princess."

Corrin opened her mouth to reply, but simply let out a pleasant gasp as she felt a new sensation between her legs. Jakob traced a dexterous finger along the lips of her now quite wet pussy. Against his will, the butler let out a low groan, almost like a growl, his chest pounding at the discovery of how successfully he'd aroused her. He moved to push aside her skirt, but paused and met Corrin's eyes,

"By your leave-"

"Yes!" she gasped, her face now bright red, "P-Please Jakob, I want to feel it..." without a word, Jakob pushed a single finger into her, reveling in the throaty moan it drew from the princess. She was tight, which was to be expected, and he gladly set to work, pushing a second finger inside and beginning to pulse inside of her gently.

"Now, your lesson," Jakob said, his focused gaze capturing her as his fingers worked inside of her body, "Every woman is different, of course, so any man worth your bed will do his best to search for the most pleasurable, sensitive spots." As if to answer his statement, Corrin gave an adorable squeak of pleasure when he curved his fingers toward himself, rubbing the inner walls of her pussy, "For instance, it seems this spot here elicits quite a response from you, my lady." While the man maintained his focus on memorizing which movements provoked the most favorable response, he couldn't help enjoying the sight of her full, soft breasts swaying and squeezing between her arms as she squirmed in pleasure, her nipples now fully erect. Corrin placed her hands on Jakob's shoulders to steady herself while his fingers plunged steady deeper into her as her body grew accustomed to it. A man's fingers were so different from the feeling of pleasuring herself. Or was it merely that her chosen lover was so skilled?

"Is this..." Corrin gasped out, even as she began to move her hips in rhythm with Jakob's fingers, "Is this was m-making love feels like, Jakob…?"

"Hm. Close." he replied in an almost matter-of-fact way, and he slowed his pace. Then, cautiously so as to not hurt her, he spread his fingers somewhat, pushing against the inside of her soaked pussy. Corrin gasped and tilted her head back, letting her eyes close as she drank in the sensation. The pressure was incredible, and she felt her whole body aching with the need for release. "This is closer to what it would feel like, were a man to actually enter you. With my fingers, I can pleasure you in a more refined, precise fashion." Taking his time, he pulled his still-spread fingers from inside of her, allowing her to feel every moment of the experience, "But it's not quite the same as feeling a man fill you completely, I'm told." Eyes unfocused from pleasure, Corrin met Jakob's gaze, and her mind was made up. By the orange glow of the setting sun outside her window, the princess had decided that she wanted her butler to take her virginity. She needed him to be the one. His words had set in motion countless images and fancies of his strong body atop her, thrusting himself into her for real, and she knew now that she could not be satisfied until she had him. For now, however, her reverie was interrupted when she noticed Jakob's hand moving back between her legs.

"It would be a disservice to neglect this part of you." he murmured, locking eyes with the princess once more. With his ring and forefinger, he parted the smooth lips of Corrin's pussy, and his middle finger immediately found its objective.

"Mmm! It feels so- so good…!" she cried out, face flushed and back arched.

"Once again, I must stress, my liege," he replied as the tip of his finger slid back and forth along her swollen clit, "that a man unable to pleasure you in this way is not worthy of sharing your bed." His hand was gentle, but firm, and his always keen eye took notice of what touches and movements excited her most as Corrin moaned and gasped in response to his ministrations. At first, she moved her hips like a woman possessed, desperate for more of this incredible feeling; she felt soothed, thrilled and hypnotized all at once. Soon, however, her clit became almost unbearably sensitive, and even the most miniscule flick of Jakob's fingers nearly pushed her to her limit. Her thighs began to tremble, and her body tensed, her breath escaping her in short, panting gasps.

"Relax, my princess." Jakob whispered, and used his free hand to pull her body firmly against his, never ceasing in his task, "Relax, I'll hold onto you, so let your body release. Breathe, and let yourself reach your climax. I've got you."

"Jakob-!" Corrin wrapped her arms tightly around his strong shoulders and submitted herself to him, allowing him to bring her closer and closer. Finally, a powerful shudder traveled down her spine, she bit her lip and dug her nails along his skin. Dazed and still trembling slightly, she slumped onto his lap, panting. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her as she lay against his bare chest. He held her until she caught her breath, and as soon as she felt able, she kissed him deeply in gratitude. Their tongues flirted briefly, Jakob even gently nipping at her bottom lip, to her evident pleasure. When they parted, Corrin placed a hand on his cheek, then ran her fingers along his jawline, tracing around his ear, then down his neck. The usually stern butler closed his eyes and permitted himself this moment to simply enjoy the feeling of her fingertips gracing his skin.

"That was amazing." she said, at last.

"You flatter me." he smiled, eyes still closed, and tilted his head to give her more access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Corrin chuckled, then took a moment to consider her next move. Surely, there was much more that her butler could teach her about intimacy.

The sun had fully set now, leaving the pair in relative darkness. Due perhaps to their shared body heat and the frenzy of Corrin's pleasure, neither had noticed the cool evening breeze from the window until this moment. Jakob tore his eyes away from his master for the first time since she'd requested his aid this evening, glancing around the room.

"Hm. This won't do. Excuse me, my lady." Easing her off of his lap, Jakob stood and set to lighting the candles around her bedroom. She took advantage of this time to regain the strength in her legs, all the while observing her handsome butler, ever-diligent in his service, even now. By candle light, she watched him, now clad only in his usual dress pants and boots. He let heavy curtains fall in front of her window to stifle the cold night air, and began tending to the fireplace across from her bed. It was something of a relief to finally have this opportunity to gaze at him as a man of flesh and bone, rather than the picture-perfect employee he insisted on portraying. Naturally, it was an added perk that he happened to be such an exceptionally beautiful man. Corrin couldn't help a dreamy smile at his toned musculature, his skillful hands, and frankly, quite appealing bottom. She raised her eyebrows. That, she had never noticed before, even in the rare moments when she forgot her place as princess and allowed herself an admiring look at him. Now as she helped herself to the view, she also noticed that his always perfectly-fitted dress pants still bulged outward somewhat in the front. Her grin widened.

Finally, Jakob paused, then returned to her bedroom door to ensure that it was locked.

"Ought to have made certain of that to begin with. My apologies, my lady." he said, as he turned his attention to her once more. She got to her feet and unconsciously wrapped her arms around her chest in an instinctive attempt at modesty.

"Jakob, please, there's no need to apologize for such little things. I keep telling you, there's no way I could ever hope for a better butler, or..." she was grateful that the dim orange glow of the room would camouflage her blush, "a better, uh, tutor."

"And I keep telling you, princess, that any less than perfection is a discredit to you." the two met between her door and the couch, and Jakob raised a hand to her cheek, "All of my work, all of my training, it is and always has been, all..." Corrin placed her hand over his, "for you." The last words were spoken at barely a whisper, as though he weren't even sure he ought to be speaking them aloud. Corrin's heart skipped, and she struggled to find a response. Likely noticing her loss for words, Jakob regained his more business-like tone and said,

"Well, princess, what would you like to learn next? I am at your disposal."

"I want to do something for you." she replied without hesitation. Her hands quickly found the waist of his pants and she fumbled with the button at the front, "Please? I want to make you feel good. Will you teach me?"

"Anything, my lad- aah..!" Jakob shuddered and steadied himself with a hand on the nearest post of Corrin's bed. She had slid a hand down the front of his dress pants and run her hand along the length of his shaft, sliding down first, then back up toward the head where she lingered.

"I-It feels big..." Corrin murmured in amazement, stroking him once more from base to tip, "Bigger than I expected, anyway… wow… and it feels so hard while the skin is so soft..." Jakob's chest felt about to burst with the thrill of the princess touching him and exploring his body in such a way. Her caress was so gentle and unsure, but carried with it the eagerness of her curiosity.

"Tighter..." he whispered, as his eyes became unfocused and he let his head tilt back in bliss. Her fingers wrapped more tightly around his thick member, and she massaged his length, basking in his expression of pleasure. It felt so empowering to watch the strict, composed man gripping the bed post and moaning softly in response to her actions. Corrin quickly felt herself becoming warm and wet once again, and became impatient for more. She wanted to get Jakob to submit to his passions. It wasn't lost on her that, for the first time, he had made a request of her without any trace of formality. But, she thought, if she were to give him more pleasure than this, she would need to press on further.

Jakob felt the princess remove her hand and struggle to relieve his now throbbing manhood from his clothing. He smiled and offered his assistance, then was shaken half way back to reality when he realized that Corrin was bending down onto her knees in front of him.

"No!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her up toward him, "No, no, my lady, I can't allow you to kneel before me."

"Jakob," she sighed indignantly and seemed about to argue, but he was hearing none of it.

"Please, permit me this, at least. You know that my life and my body are yours to command, but don't belittle yourself in such a way." Corrin rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, but then at least come to my bed." she said, and took him by the hand.

When Jakob laid beside Lady Corrin in her bed, he could not help the feeling that he was transgressing beyond forgiveness. He was a lowly servant to her, much as she liked to behave otherwise in conversation with him. Yes, she had requested that he educate her on intimate matters, but to share her bed had always been unthinkable. He thought back to times when he had accidentally glimpsed the princess when she hadn't quite finished dressing, or when she seemed entirely unaware of her own astounding beauty and threw him into a dizzying fit of lust. Naturally, he had mastered the art of containing his desires for her long ago, and even satisfying himself while harboring erotic thoughts of his liege seemed sinful until now. Yet now, she pulled his hand toward her hips and pressed her soft, feminine body firmly against his. Somehow she managed to position herself atop him before he even realized it, and Jakob felt her hot breath against his neck as her hand found his member once more and resumed its work. Once she felt satisfied that the man was hard and ready for more, she sat upright, straddling him. He caught his breath at how beautifully plump her breasts looked from this angle, then her words called him to attention.

"You have to tell me what to do, okay? Promise you'll help?"

"Yes, my liege." he murmured, but she was already positioning herself in front of his completely erect cock. He took a breath and said, "Yes, well… let's start slow. Take the base in your hand and take the tip into your mouth." Jakob still felt a surreal sort of disbelief that he was being asked to speak this way to the princess, but as she obeyed and he felt the tip of his member pass her lips into her warm mouth, he realized he truly couldn't complain. Letting out a low groan, he continued, "Now, focus on your lips and tongue, and make sure to apply plenty of pressure and seek out sensitive spots. Ye- yes, that's it…" his back arched as her tongue traced the tip of his cock, massaging the glans as her lips tightened. She was a natural. "Don't rush, when you're comfortable, try taking more of it into your mouth..." Ever the enthusiastic type, Corrin did her best to move her lips down Jakob's thick shaft, taking it deeper into her mouth. He felt the tip rub the back of her throat and let out another lustful groan, "Yesss… just like that… you're very good at this, my lady."

Instinctively, she began to move her head up and down with a similar rhythm to how she'd stroked him with her hand. With some frustration, she found that his member was too long to fit entirely into her mouth (well, maybe with some practice), and she resolved this by using her hand to rub the base as she sucked on as much of it as she could. Jakob, meanwhile, felt his self-control slipping, but knew he had much more to teach her still. He allowed himself a few more blissful, panting moments of Corrin's service before reaching a hand toward her and brushing a bit of her hair from her face.

"P-Princess, stop for a moment."

"Was… was I doing alright?" she asked, looking up at him for approval even as she absently rubbed a finger along the head of his cock. She grinned when it throbbed noticeably as if in direct response.

"Yes, gods, yes," he replied in earnest, "Frankly if you'd kept that up for too much longer, I… well, there's still much to learn, no?" Corrin nodded. "There are many ways to pleasure a man, after all," Jakob went on, "Now, if you would, focus only on your tongue. Begin at the base, and run it upward toward the tip… yes, just… just like that, princess." his breath was heavy and his voice laden with desire as she obeyed his instructions, "now, around the tip..." he groaned as she pressed her tongue against him to taste his pre-cum, "gods..."

"Like that?"

"Y-yes…" Jakob groaned and couldn't help pushing his hips upward, encouraging the top of his member back into her mouth. She took it happily and sucked at the tip and this time, tried using her tongue simultaneously to coax out more pre-cum. Corrin adored the effect she had on him, and quickly lost herself in servicing his stiff, twitching cock. Moaning against his member, she had another thought- something she had overheard one of the kitchen workers say about her sister, Camilla…

Jakob felt Corrin's pace slow, then she pulled away, which was likely for the best, as he was once more approaching his limit. However, she wasn't done learning from him. With her dress still pulled down in the front, she positioned herself so that her breasts pressed together on either side of his shaft. This elicited a throaty groan from her butler, who leaned his head back and immediately began thrusting himself against her body. She eagerly took the tip of his cock into her mouth once more, while pushing her breasts around him, trying to simulate the kind of pressure she could make with her lips. His thrusts served to coat her cleavage in her saliva from her previous lesson, and the sensation of the warm, soft flesh coupled with the slickness it lent was almost too much for him. Jakob's thrusts became erratic, and his breath short, his moans louder and more impassioned. Yet, biting his lip, he forced himself to relax his body, and, panting, he said,

"La… Lady C-Corrin… answer me one thing..." awkwardly pushing himself up into a seated position with his hands behind him, he met her gaze steadily and with utmost focus, "Do you intend for me to make love to you this evening?" Her face flushed brilliantly red at such a direct inquiry, though she couldn't deny that she had been every bit as blunt earlier.

"Yes, Jakob," she said, also sitting upright, "I… I want to feel what it's _really_ like."

"Lay on your back." he instructed. She obeyed, and he knelt over her on the bed, running his eyes over her body. It was likely unintentional, but she'd presented herself to him in an irresistibly vulnerable position. The thin, clingy dress that Jakob had initially seen as a trial of the highest order now bared her large, shapely breasts, and the frilled skirt sneaked upward toward her hips, exposing smooth, curving thighs while just barely covering her crotch. In a way, proceeding without fully undressing thrilled Jakob, filling him with thoughts of passionate, frantic love-making, and risky encounters with his forbidden princess. But, no, he could not think for an instant that he would ever see Lady Corrin like this again. Aside from which, as her first lover, he must be gentle.  
Corrin bit her lip and grinned, barely masking impatience.

"Jakob?"

"I know, my lady." he leaned over her with a hand resting beside her head, fingers tangled in her hair, "Relax your body, and pay attention..." he whispered, his voice throaty and lustful. Corrin rested a hand lightly on his and parted her legs, using her free hand to pull up her skirt to fully reveal herself to him. Jakob positioned himself, pressing the tip of his cock between the lips of her pussy at her entrance. Even this was complete bliss for the faithful servant. Then, slowly, he pushed himself inside of her.

"Aaahhh…! Aahh!" Corrin's body arched up toward Jakob as she gasped aloud, and he hesitated.

"A-Apologies!" he stammered, terrified of hurting her, "if, if your first time were with a man of a more, ah, appropriate size-"

"Mmm, no, no, Jakob, please don't stop, it feels good..." she whimpered, and managed a dazed smile up at him, "Does… does it feel good for you, too?"

"Gods, yes." he replied. Watching her expressions carefully to avoid hurting her, he slowly pushed himself further so that his entire length was nestled inside of her tight, warm pussy, "It's incredible… Will you be okay if I move?" she nodded, then let out another delighted gasp as Jakob pulled himself from her, then steadily thrust back in, all the way to the base of his cock. He continued, soon gaining a steady though still cautious pace. Corrin's little squeaks and whimpers of pleasure were an unexpectedly powerful drug to her server, who in turn felt waves of pleasure overcoming him with every impassioned thrust. Watching her eyes grow unfocused, her cheeks flushed and her lips curved in a dazed, blissful smile, Jakob felt a sort of thrill he'd tried to convince himself he was no longer subject to; he longed to take this beautiful woman as his own and fill her completely, to mount her each night and seek solace and relief in her body. The feeling was possessive, animalistic, and addictive.

Even in the midst of dizzying pleasure, Corrin noticed the new way Jakob looked at her now. Finally, she had gotten through to him. Finally, he was treating her not as his princess, but as his woman and lover. It had been so long since she had thought of him as a mere butler- knowing he could now think of her beyond their stations filled her heart to bursting. Corrin wrapped her arms around his strong body, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his abs tighten with each push into her pussy, hear his panting groans as he let his head sink beside hers. The tingling warmth of his tongue against her neck, just below her ear, pulled a pleading, desperate moan from her that she hadn't realized she was capable of. Jakob's pace quickened, and Corrin distinctly felt an even greater pressure against the inner walls of her pussy.

"J-Jakob!" she gasped, "Did- did you just- mm! get even b-bigger?"

He gave no reply, but she felt him throbbing powerfully within her, and gripped him more tightly, her nails running along his back. Half un-braided silver hair fell around her face, and Jakob closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. He let out a heated grunt of pleasure, feeling her tighten around him, hearing her imploring whimpers for him. The princess' body felt like it was sucking him in, fitting around him perfectly, massaging and squeezing him, spurring him on…

Jakob pushed himself up once more, thrusting against her at a new angle such that she could feel the tip rubbing the same incredible spot inside of her that he'd hit with his fingers earlier.

"Corrin."

She managed to focus her eyes on his, startled at the way he said her name so familiarly now.

"Ye… yes, Jakob?" she manged to pant out between moans.

"If… if we keep going like this, I'll… D-do you want me to…?" even after daring to speak her name without formality or title, he couldn't dare to ask her to allow him to climax inside of her. After all of what they had done this evening, he still felt so profoundly unworthy.

"Yes!" she responded immediately, shifting her hips to better accommodate his thick member, "Yes, Jakob, please… I want you to c-cum inside of me..." she blushed and turned her head away shyly, "Please…"

Emboldened once more, his thrusts became deeper and more deliberate, forcing Corrin to spread her legs wider for him. In reply, he hooked an arm around her leg, pulling it upward with the back of her knee resting against his upper arm. Fortunately, her combat training had made her more than flexible enough to maintain the position comfortably, and now Jakob plunged into her deeper than ever. He felt his pre-cum already, and knew that his climax wouldn't be far off. Still, he could tell that Corrin was even closer than he.

"Corrin..." he whispered heatedly, "I'm going to cum inside of you, do you understand?" she nodded hazily, panting, and Jakob was pleased to see that he had guessed correctly- this was how she wanted to be spoken to now, and this was how he would push her to her limit. Impertinent as it was, he needed to please his liege. "Your body is incredible, Corrin," he went on, enjoying the sight of her full breasts bouncing pleasantly with his every thrust, "I've wanted you for so long, Corrin, t-to have you now… mm! I've, I've dreamt of you… longed for you..."

"J-Jakob! I-I'm close…!"

"I know, goddess." with his free hand, he slid a finger between the lips of her pussy and quickly found her clit once more. Never easing his thrusts, he began to lightly tease and flick the sensitive nub. Her body began to arch further and further from the bed, and her hands clenched the covers until her knuckles became pale.

"Corrin… I've always desired to share your bed, though I tried so desperately to deny it… you're intoxicating- you've driven me beyond my judgment..." Realizing she was at her limit, Jakob pushed into her with all of his strength, once, then again, until he felt her tighten around him further. This, finally, sent him over the edge. Freeing both of his hands, he held her hips fast and pulled her against his body. He pounded his throbbing length into her, reveling in her soaking wet warmth rubbing against every inch of his sensitive member. His princess knew exactly what she was doing to him, and the mere thought was the final step toward her own climax. Crying out his name, Corrin felt her orgasm wash over her. As if in direct reply, Jakob finally felt his own release, and held himself as deep within her as possible as his cum shot out into her warmth. Feeling his hot seed prolonged the princess' climax; more so when she realized that he had let out so much that she could feel it dripping outside of her somewhat. Thighs soaked and trembling, lungs burning, Corrin collapsed back onto the bed in a daze. Taking his time so as to enjoy the changing sensation fully, he pulled his cock out of her, then paused for a moment as he knelt above her.

Jakob took a deep breath. He had made love to his liege, and, what's more, he had treated her in such a lewd and inappropriate fashion. The maddening thrill of pleasure and conquest had begun to subside, and the unreality of the situation began to sink in. Even worse, he realized to his horror that he had addressed her without so much as a title during the act!

"Lady Corrin, I-"

"Will you lay beside me?" she asked before he could speak, opening her arms to him. His chest pounded fiercely, yet he nodded, then obeyed. Following her lead, he wrapped his arms around her so that her head could rest comfortably on his shoulder, near his fluttering heart. She smiled.

"This is how lovers usually do it, right?" she spoke softly against his bare skin. Jakob took a moment to reposition his dress pants, to Corrin's slight disapproval, then replied,

"Yes… typically, yes, I suppose so." After a pause, he said, "Lady Corrin… I apologize deeply and profusely for my impertinence in referring to you without title earlier."

She grinned and rolled her eyes- he was back to his usual, overly formal ways.

"Don't you think such titles are a little silly between us now?"

"My lady… we can't be..." he sighed and held her more tightly to him, "if the King found out," she seemed about to interrupt, but he went on, "or even any of your siblings- especially your brothers! I shudder to think- and, and even some of the other servants are far too eager to gain favor in the King's eyes, and therefore must be treated with caution. There are too many eyes, princess," he placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze, "Please, my lady, do me the great honor of allowing me to protect you..." Corrin's eyes stung with the threat of tears, but she swallowed them quickly. She knew that Jakob was right. Even this evening had been an enormous risk, and she could only be grateful that the day's visit with her sisters meant enough work to be done so as to distract from her doings in her room. Still…

"Just tonight, then." she kissed him sweetly, weaving her fingers through his hair, "if anyone asks, we'll tell them I'd been feeling sick and you were looking after me."

"Very well, my lady," Jakob let his eyes half-close as he felt himself drifting into her touches and kisses, "for tonight, I am at your service."


End file.
